Emerald Shades
by DownsofFire
Summary: Brendan has just move to the Hoenn Region and is ready to go on an adventure and to meet some ladies along the way. (I apologize for that horrid line) Rated M for sexual situations/you know what, language, and some Pokemon being too awesome.
1. Introductions and Molestations

**A/N: I'm not quitting writing Naruto related stuff, if that's what anyone's afraid of. I just figured that I'd make a go of Pokemon since I'm a big fan of the games, as much of a casual grind player as I am. And this is TECHNICALLY a reboot since the first version was lost when I lost my flashdrive. I've acquired my old 2 gb one so I'm using that, but no one here cares about my lost technology. So I hope you enjoy this re-telling of Emerald in Lemon format. **

Sleeping in the back of a moving truck is more comfortable than one might think. It's dark, generally peaceful, and the boxes make for a good bed. Until, of course, you're rudely awakened when the truck stops. I hit the truck floor with a loud thud and a curse as the back was opened to let in the blinding sunlight. I tried to block it out as a miffed looking Vigoroth grunted at me. Sighing, I leapt out of the truck and took in my surroundings. They were pathetic.

"Hey mom, I know you said we were moving some where quieter, but this is a bit much." There were about 5 houses total, a small shop, and a two-story building that was host to a Pokemon lab that my dad mentioned. My mom walked out, just missing a Vigoroth that was carrying several boxes.

"Well honey, Petalburg didn't have any free places, so we moved as close as we could." She had that smile that mothers get when they expect their children to be happy. I hate her enthusiasm sometimes.

"But here of all places? I mean, maybe Oldale town... no scratch that, they're more desolate than this place." Mom sighed.

"You know Brendan, this town has a Pokelab. You just might get a pokemon. Then you can go on one of those adventures." I perked up. That's right, this place _did_ have a Pokelab that might give out a pokemon. That is something I could get into. I turned to say something but saw a Vigoroth take the last box from the truck. I knew that box since I marked it with a drawing of a Pokeball. I ran over and grabbed the box.

"I'll just take this for you. No need for you to work any harder than you should." I chuckled sheepishly as the Vigoroth stood stoically for a second before he released the box and walked back to the truck as I damn near lost my grip on the heavy box. With a quick heave, I brought it up to my chest and made my way into the house. I had to take this box myself, or else I'd risk its contents being discovered. And while I was decently smooth about it all, seeing the stairs made me realize that I could've asked the Vigoroth to put the box in my room. But then that would've looked suspicious. Oh dear Arceus this is a dilemma.

Regardless of previous plans and their flaws, I made my painstaking way up the stairs while huffing and puffing due to the weight of the box. When I finally made it to my room, I let the box down with a large exhale. I knelt down and opened the box to reveal what had weighed it down so: Magazines, DVD's, and VHS tapes. A nice little collection of smut that had been gathering over the years through some shady and, dare I say, clever ways. I looked around my room. The Vigoroth had set up most of it, the TV, the bed, the drawers. They even took my computer out of the box, though they didn't plug it in. I decided against watching a video simply due to the fact that it'd take me far too long to set either up. So I settled for the top magazine in the box.

The cover had a picture of three various hair coloured bombshells. The three sisters from Cerulean City. Apparently, they left the gym to go do water ballet. However, that didn't pull in as much money as people like to think. So they supplemented their funds by doing this. And they weren't bad, but their younger sister who now runs the gym is, according to various sources, more attractive. And she had a shred of self-respect, but that's not the point. I flipped through the magazine some, and remembered why I bought this issue: These girls were incredible. I spent a bit sifting through, getting ready to break in the new room when I heard that dreaded knock on my bedroom door.

"Brendan, are you in there?" Aw shit it's mom. I quickly dropped the magazine in the box, closed it, and had it in my closet in record time. I'd had practice, let's leave it at that. I quickly went over and opened the door just as my mother was about to.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Just be cool. Not non-chalant, but cool. My mother stared at me for a second before she answered.

"I just wanted to get you downstairs, your father is on the television." I made my way past her and down the stairs to find the TV was set up. The news was on and the reporter was saying

"And that was Norman from Petalburg gym. Thanks for watching." Damn.

"Oh I guess you just missed him." I turned to see my mother just making it to the front room. Of course she got to see more of him. Lovely. Mom made her way to the kitchen before saying "Oh I want you to go introduce yourself to the neighbors if you don't mind." I do mind. I don't generally like other people. However, as I walked out, my mother harped at me. "Take a shower before you go out Brendan, that truck made you smell."

"Alright." I grumbled. I hate it when she does that. 'Oh Brendan, go do something in public.' Then 'No Brendan! You have to do this this and that! Blah blah blah!' I turned my self around and went back upstairs to find the bathroom. Once I did, I stripped and showered, making sure to wash my hair since if I didn't, I'd get harped at. And getting harped at is annoying.

Once I finished my shower, I made my way to my room where I found a set of clothes I bought in preparation of a journey through the Hoenn. I put them and looked at myself in the mirror. And orange and black shirt, fingerless orange gloves with black and green wristbands, black pants with black short legs that went to just above the knee, old shoes with black socks, and a green over the shoulder bag that went over my right shoulder. Not bad if I do say so myself. However, it wasn't complete. I grabbed the green head hand I got and slipped it over my white hair and then the outfit was complete.

A lot of people thought I dyed my hair, but it's natural. Doctors called it a birth defect. I call it a conversation starter. One time I made people think it was a hat by dying some of the lower parts brown. I regretted it when people tried to take off the "hat" and wound up pulling my hair. It sucked. However, I pushed on and here I am. In a one-ponyta town.

I walked downstairs to see mom watching her soaps. Of course, she harps at me and then ignores me. Probably due to the fact that I did what she asked, but that's a mere theory at this point. I sighed and exited the house with a less than enthusiastic gait. It was sunny out, some clouds, and a breeze. This is actually my favourite kind of day. I walked over to the neighbors hours and inspected the mailbox which had _Birch_ written on it in nice calligraphy. Someone likes their name. I went up and knocked on the door and it was answered by a pretty looking woman with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" She was a bit shorter than me, and had brown hair. She wore a sun dress due to the weather.

"Um, yeah. I'm Brendan from next door. We just moved in and I came to introduce myself." Under strict penalty of death. The woman's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh yes, you're Norman's son. Come in. We have a daughter about your age and she's been waiting to meet you." Two things: first of all, a good looking mother asking me into her home? I like where that's going. And second, a daughter my age? Hell yes.

"Thank you." I turned on my good boy charm. Best to keep her placated while I made a move on her daughter should she be worth it. The woman made her way to the kitchen while a blue-haired boy sat on the couch watching TV.

"Max, introduce yourself to your new neighbor." The kid turned to me as if finally realizing that another presence walked this house.

"Hey." And he turned back to the TV. The mother sighed.

"I'm sorry. Our daughter will be upstairs if you want to meet her." I waited for a second for her to laugh and call her daughter down. There was no laugh. No chuckle or giggle. Not even a slight disruption in her breathing. So I took what I could and made my slow way up the stairs, expecting her to say she was kidding and that she would never allow a boy my age who's horny as hell most of the time near her daughter in an unsupervised space. And yet, that didn't happen. By the time I was at the top of the stairs, I was out of earshot.

I made my way down the hall, noting that this place was a mirror image of my house. Based on that observation, I made a guess as to which room would be the daughter's. I opened the room to see my room, but more girlish. And a lone pokeball in the middle of the rug. Odd. I went over and knelt down, looking around to make sure no one was watching, when I reached for it.

"Who are you?" I stopped and turned to see….. Holy Arceus. This girl was incredible. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and orange and white top that went just below the waist with a black collar, white gloves with black fingers, green and black wristbands (not unlike my own), orange and white shoes with tight black biker shorts. She could probably overload my testosterone levels, and currently was.

"Um." Was all I could manage. I stood up awkwardly as the girl went and picked up the pokeball. I got a nice view as she did so. She then went to her computer and I spurted out "Brendan, your next door neighbor." The girl gave me a blank look before working on something. _You idiot! "Derr, I'm your next door neighbor" the hell is that?_ I scorned myself. I have terrible luck with women, and situations like that make me aware of it. However, the girl chuckled.

"Well put. I'm May if that helps." It did, slightly. However, I had quite an attractive female in my presence and that tended to set me on edge.

"Well, I guess it does." That's right, make it smooth, dipshit. May chuckled.

"Mind of I ask why you were trying to take my empty pokeball?"I inhaled to answer….. and I came up with nothing. Time to go for the innocent happened-upon story.

"Well I was searching for your room and I saw that pokeball lay there so I-"

"Bull shit." I stared at May. What was she implying? Still at her computer, she elaborated. "When you 'happened upon' my room, you saw the opportunity to get a pokeball and maybe a pair or two of my underwear. However, I've entered the room and you're most likely figuring out which way to get me in the sack as opposed to merely acquiring some panties. But the chances of me sleeping with someone I just met and who probably wanks to his box of mags, dvds, and vhs tapes are slim to none." She turned her head to look at me. "Well, am I right?" I had no answer. But I had to defend myself.

"Well, first things first, I never intended to raid your panty drawer." Yet. "And I was merely curious about the pokeball." Alright we covered the bases.

"You're not disproving the box." Shit. How could I forget that thing? It's huge.

"Well, some people say it's _healthy_ for a man to do that within the confines of his room." Alright, alright, not bad Brendan. Just keep it smooth from here and it might not be the worst turn out. May smiled, turned off her PC, walked over to me, and proceeded to grip my jewels in a vice grip.

"Well, we'll see how healthy it is now, won't we?" And she started playing with me a bit. I was frozen with sheer shock. Hell, it was an almost out-of-body experience.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" This was a whole new ball park. And it was weird. May simply smiled as she did her thing, which I swear I had no power to stop.

"Well, we've got to see just how healthy you really are. I mean, you can't enter uncharted waters without a bit of recon." …yeah.

"That's great and all but um." By this point the mast of the ship was full and ready to go sail into the metaphorical waters. "Wouldn't the waters be, um, you?" May let out a sigh/giggle before letting go of my crotch and leaving a tent she pitched in my pants. She walked seductively over to here drawer while muttering a couple things. She went sifting through before pulling something out. I leaned around to look, the only amount I could move, and saw a dildo she was examining.

"So, uh, what's the point of that?" May turned to look and smiled a bit more.

"Well, you're actually of decent size so I'm going to have to upgrade. I don't want to get torn up down there." Then she shut the drawer, putting the self-pleasure device in question in her bag, and walked over to m, pressing me against the wall.

"But that's what you men like to do, isn't it? Throw an innocent woman down, tear her clothes off, and ravish her while she screams your name in both pleasure and pain at the feeling of losing all that she considers sacred." That was probably one of the more elaborate ways of putting it.

"Um, well, I've yet to do, uh, that." I laughed sheepishly as May was looking like she wanted to strap me up and start riding me like a Rapidash. However, she pulled away and giggled.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to learn. But not from me." She grabbed her bag and went to the door. She looked back and said "I've got places to be so I'll see you in a bit. Nice meeting you." She sounded fucking normal. I hate it when girls do that. I stared down at the tent down below.

"You know, camping season's over." Nothing happened. I spied her drawer and remembered her mentioning something about panty raids. An evil grin on my face, I walked over and opened the drawer to find a nice little treasure trove. Well, one or two pairs will do until she wants them back. I quickly grabbed the two pairs and left the room.

"Alright mom, I'll be careful." I heard May's voice as I descended the stairs. May was facing her mother, who was facing the kitchen sink. I passed May as her mother asked

"How did your meeting with Brendan go?" May was about to answer as I did what was something brave for a beta male such as myself: I gave her ass a nice squeeze. She had a deep intake of breath at the surprise as I continued to ride the brave wave and whisper in her ear

"You're not the only one who can play grab-ass you know." Letting go and turning to leave, I answered her mother. "It went good, May was really helpful in telling me what's what." May's mother nodded as May looked at me. The courage that as with me just a moment ago had now left me for dead so I opened the door and booked it out of there. The sun still high in the sky, I went to go hide in the route just outside of town when I saw a young girl standing at the entrance. I stopped beside her and she looked at me.

"I heard someone scream earlier. Could you go check out what happened for me? I'm scared." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll go." I stepped forward and looked around. It wasn't even dark due to shadows. Then I heard it. The scream.

"Help! It's Attacking me!"

**A/N: Well, there you go. I said it would be a lemony adventure. Key word: adventure. Not Brendan fucking a girl at every turn (Though there will be intercourse, don't worry). Now I know people are going to harp at me "Hey, he has a hat not white hair!" etc. In my mine he does indeed have white hair. If it's SUCH a big issue for you, then go to google and find a suitable pokemon lemon story or pokemon pornography site. Now I plan for this to have, GASP, a plot. An actual adventure based on my playthroughs of the game with a couple extras added in. Aside from that, I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm sure I'll provide some decent fap/schlick time for someone (Probably at a later point). Anyway, have fun.**


	2. A Fun Romp and a Cliffhanger

**A/N: Someone liked it so I shall continue. Also, I'm enjoying writing this quite a bit. Now, this isn't the best lemon out there and it's going to have a plot (Oh My Fucking GOD) which ruins it for some. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

"Help! It's attacking me!" I ran out only to see a grown man being chased by a….. Zigzagoon. For the love of Arceus himself, what kind of wimp is he? The man was about his mid to late twenties in age, wearing a lab coat and shorts, with a Zigzagoon yipping at him. While being chased around, he dropped his bag and three pokeballs rolled out. Quickly after that, the Zigzagoon cornered him against a tree. Whilst looking around for something or someone to help him, he spotted me.

"Quick! Grab one of the pokeballs and get rid of this thing!" On instinct and OCD, I grabbed the center ball and threw it. It hit the ground, bounced up, and released a bright light. When the light retracted, a small orange bird was standing there.

"Torchic." It squeaked. Alright, I can work with this.

"Torchic, use scratch!" The little bird ran up and started clawing at the Zigzagoon with its tiny talons. The little brown Pokemon couldn't handle a constant onslaught of bird claws raking his face, so he quickly bolted. The little Torchic started squeaking in Zigzagoon's direction in a cocky manner. It was quite humorus, as if he were saying "Bitch is that all you've got?" I chuckled a bit as the man walked away from the tree while looking around to make sure no more weak pokemon attacked him. When he was satisfied, he turned and spoke to me.

"I must say, thanks for the save there. I thought I was a goner." Yes. A goner. Against that thing. Meanwhile a 17 year old beat it with one pokemon out of three you had. However, I noticed a nametag on his lab coat _Professor Birch, Hoenn Region._ Oh shit, this guy was legit. I turned the charm up a bit.

"It was nothing. And it's always nice to save someone in need." That's right, just lay it on thick and you might even get a pokemon. Speaking of which….

"Torchic, Torchic!" The little bird was squawking like no tomorrow. We both looked down at it. Grabbing the pokeball, I pointed it at the bird and in a flash of red, he was put in the device. The Professor chuckled.

"Oh boy those pokemon are a hoot." Oh sweet Arceus. "Say, who are you anyway?" Now was the time to impress.

"I'm Norman's son, Brendan." Birch's face lit up with recognition at my father's name.

"So you're his kid. I've heard some stories about you. You know, I have a daughter about your age, have you met her?" Oh deary dear.

"Actually, I have met her and she was just great. A fine girl you've raised there." That's right, play it smooth. No need to fuck up now. The professor smiled with pride as the memories of being molested came to the forefront of my mind. Yeah, best not to reveal that detail. The professor picked up his bag and gestured for me to follow him. Still holding the pokeball, I followed him to his lab in Littleroot. When we entered he brought me past some devices and turned to me.

"Well, I can see you have your father's blood in you. You pulled that battle off with aplomb." Well, that's a new word. But the professor continued, unhindered. "Well, as a small thanks for earlier, how about you keep that Torchic for yourself? A small payment of services rendered." I looked at the pokeball in my hand. Hell yes. I could almost hear the music play.

"Thanks, this will be a big help." The professor smiled.

"Say, my kid May helps me out sometimes. How about you go see her so she can get you some help in starting out." Yeah, and get molested again. However, she probably did know more about all this than I. And my father was a Gym Leader for Acreus's sake. However, I gave my thanks and left, turning to head back to May's house. I knocked on the door and May's mother answered. And may I say there's a certain acronym that would apply here.

"Hi, me again. Is May there? I was told she could help me get started since the professor gave me a Pokemon." May's mother gave a relenting sigh.

"She's like her father, she can't stay quietly at home. She'll be in route 103 last she said. It's past Oldale town." Well then. I gave some more thanks and turned to the route that leads to Oldale Town. Well, one step forward. And then two steps back. I started walking through the route. It wasn't long and I could see the Pokemon Centre from here. The only thing in my way was tall grass and some ledges. Nothing I can't beat. I walked some, then turned right since the ledges were a bit high. Turning left, then left again, and then another right and Oldale town was before me. It only took about five minutes.

Looking around, I saw a Pokemon Centre, a PokeMart, a couple houses, and some nerd digging in the ground. Bustling place. As I walked there was a guy wearing an apron standing outside the mart looking bored. He saw me and perked up. Running over, he started conversing.

"Hey, mind if I talk to you about something?" Ok. Possible sales pitch here, and I need an out. However, then man continued by saying "This is a PokeMart" he pointed to the blue roofed building. "We sell all things Pokemon related. Just come by here and purchase whatever you need. Make sure to look for the blue roof." The man then reached into his apron and pulled out a potion. He handed it to me saying "Here's a free promotional item for your future use of our marts." I shrugged and pocketed the potion. I'll take free shit if I have to listen to a wage slave ramble on.

I continued past the mart and noticed the nerd digging up the ground was muttering to himself furiously. While I am someone who tries to avoid crazy people, I decided to figure out what's going on. I walked over and noticed he wasn't digging the ground up, but examining some footprints.

"So what are you doing here?" The nerd jumped at my voice and turned to me.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to find out which legendary pokemon these footprints belong to. So could you _please_ leave me to my devices?" I sighed and walked away. It's what I get for dealing with crazies. And honestly, walking through to route 103 was better than listening to a kook. As I walked, I noticed that no wild pokemon came up to attack me. They must know how awesome I a- Hello!

A wild Poochyena appeared. It growled at me to intimidate me. Bitch, if it were a female, please. I pulled my pokeball and let out Torchic. The little fire bird was ecstatic. Alright, now to do something.

"Torchic, use scratch!" Torchic ran up and clawed the Poochyena, but it bit back in return. Torchic jumped back as the black dog ran and tackled him. Torchic landed and rolled back into a standing pose. He looked pissed. I can work with this, and time to try something.

"Torchic, use ember!"

"Tor-Torchic!" It squeaked as it then blew small fire puffs at the dog. Poochyena recoiled and ran away in pain. I looked down at my little compadre.

"You're not half bad." Torchic looked up at me and nodded. It's like we're bros. However, he'd have to have hands to fistbump, but that's beside the point. I let him walk beside me as we headed deeper into route 103. It didn't take but five minutes to find May, who was talking to someone on a phone.

"Yeah. Yeah he moved in next door. His looks? Hm." I grabbed Torchic and brought him behind a tree. He protested but I covered his beak and shushed him. I needed to focus on what May was saying.

"He's alright. White hair, but it's interesting." I knew it, the white hair gets things started. May continued. "And he's a bit above average if you catch my drift." A giggle. "What? No I didn't sleep with him, he didn't even get to second base. Or first base for that matter. I was the one who was all over him." At least she's admitting it to someone. "Hm? Oh yeah, he took a couple pairs." Shit. "Oh I expected it. I bought some extra just in case. Oh and you should have seen him. He was a statue. He's so scared of women." She started laughing while I started brooding, mostly because May's calling me somewhat impotent. Torchic started struggling again.

"Hey, bro. Do you want to go in the pokeball?" I whispered. Torchic stopped struggling at the semi-threat and I continued to eavesdrop.

"However, I'm sure with some practice he'll be able to touch a woman without freezing up. I mean, he had the courage to grab my ass after and whisper 'two can play grab-ass' or something like that." Arceus damn it. This was not going well. "Well, he just needs practice. No I'm not going to help. I'll make the right move when the time is right. When? Well whenever the hell I want. Yeah. Alright, goodbye." May hung up and I waited a minute. Best not reveal I was eavesdropping 'cause that's the last thing I needed. So I waited for about five or so minutes before making my way out.

"Hey May." She turned and smiled.

"So there you are. I was waiting forever." I doubt that.

"Your dad told me you could help me get started or something. Also he gave me a Torchic." Torchic stuck its beak up in the air to assert its dominance. Cocky little munchkin. May simply gave me a look.

"That's nice I guess. However, my dad gave me a Pokémon as well." She pulled out a Pokeball and opened it. In a bright flash, a Mudkip appeared at May's feet.

"Mudkip." Torchic wasn't pleased. He started yipping and jumping about.

"Hey, cut that shit out. It's not professional." He gave me a look of annoyance but I stared him down. He turned and faced May and her Mudkip but wasn't happy about it. May chuckled.

"You know, a battle might just help him release some of that aggression." Actually we came from one but being held back must've relit the fire.

"Alright, fair enough." I looked down at my little companion. "You ready?"

"Torchic!" Of course. I turned to May and nodded. She smiled and started giving orders.

"Mudkip use tackle!"

"Torchic use scratch!" While Mudkip ran up and tried to tackle Torchic, Torchic jumped up and brought down his tiny claws across Mudkip's torso. Mudkip ran past Torchic, turned, and managed to tackle him from behind. Torchic was propelled forward, but he stopped and turned around. He had that look in his eye. Time to use something else now.

"Use ember!" Torchic blew puffs of flame from his beak that hit Mudkip.

"Mudkip use water gun!" Mudkip spewed water from its mouth at Torchic, who was smart enough to jump out of the way. Mudkip, however, simply adjusted his aim and fired again, hitting Torchic full in the face. Torchic got tipped over as water ran over him. He got back up, but he was a bit sluggish.

"Torchic use ember!" Torchic got steady and fired again, but Mudkip dodged them.

"Mudkip, use tackle!" Mudkip ran up and charged Torchic, sending him flying. "Now hit him with mud slap!" Due to the ground being soaked, it had turned to mud. Mudkip raised its hand as Torchic got back up. This was going to be bad. Wait.

"Torchic, fire ember at Mudkip's feet!" Torchic fired immediately, though the attack was a bit weak. But it had the desired effect. Mudkip dodged the ember flares so it didn't burn its feet. "That's right, make him dance!" Torchic did so, but he looked a bit weak. It was time to end this. "Scratch him!" Torchic ran towards Mudkip who was trying to get mud slap ready again. Torchic started going to absolute town on Mudkip's face.

"Mudkip tackle him!"

"Ember, now!" Torchic stopped scratching and blew fire directly in Mudkip's face. Mudkip backed up to avoid the fire, but slipped in some mud. Now then…. "Use peck!"

"Torchic!" The little bird jumped up and flew at Mudkip, beak first, and hit him square in the face. Mudkip was rolled over and let out a sigh to signify that he fainted. May was shocked. I was stunned as well, but then I started cheering.

"Hell yeah! You're the man Torchic. You are the man!" Torchic started yipping and jumping around as well. May simply walked over and returned her Mudkip to its ball. Torchic ran over and started yipping at me. I pulled my pokeball and returned him. He deserved some rest. I'll take him to Oldale's pokecentre. May strode over to me.

"That wasn't bad Brendan. Maybe you're going places after all." I smiled.

"Consider that payback for molesting me." May chuckled.

"I didn't hear you try to stop me."

"I was frozen in shock."

"And I wanted measurements." Oh dear.

"Yeah, I would have a boner if I understood what you just said."

"You'd what?"

"Never mind." May shook her head and started walking away.

"Oh by the way, my father wants us back at his lab. Says he has something for us." I shrugged and started walking. Once I made it to Oldale, I walked into the Pokecentre to heal Torchic. The Nurse on duty wasn't busy so I walked up and placed my pokeball on the counter.

"Can I get my pokemon healed?" The nurse took the pokeball and placed it on the machine. It glowed for a minute before Joy handed it back to me.

"There you go, good as new." I took the pokeball and put it on my belt. I noticed that there was no one else about.

"Must not see a whole lot of business, eh?" She sighed. She had red hair in a ponytail and the usual nurse outfit that was standard for Pokecentre nurses. She also had green eyes. She gave me a droll stare.

"Yep. Only business I get is new trainers from Littleroot. Other than that, nothing." That sucked.

"So what do you do to pass the time?" She smiled.

"I find ways. And sometimes people help entertain me." She looked at me and I got a vibe.

"I bet those people are helpful." Try to keep calm. However, the nurse continued to give me that look.

"They are. But they're so few and far between that I get lonely all over again." She adjusted herself so that she was facing me directly. "And I despise being lonely." Ah crap.

"You know, I'm not that great at-" the nurse grabbed me and pulled me close to her. Well as close as she could with a counter between us.

"It doesn't matter. I just want some relief. I have to wear this stupid outfit all day in a pointless town where no one comes to do business. You're going to help me." Oh boy she's getting aggressive. It's times like this that my beta side takes over and tries to escape. However, this woman had a vice grip on my jacket. She licked her lips in anticipation. This can't end well.

**A/N: Well, well, well, looks like Brendan might finally get some. Or will he? Who knows? Hell, I don't even know. Perhaps that says something about me. Either way, I think it'll be interesting to figure out. Here's where I'd say something cheesy, but I'll pass. **


	3. Unfortunate Lack of Sex For Reasons

**A/N: Alright, here is what we in the business like to call the dealio. For those who visit my page often, and are disappointed by lack of updates, I am doing two continuous stories. One of those is The Absent Serpent, a Naruto OC story that I decided to write. And then there's this. And let me say, I am enjoying the hell out of this. So, for those who enjoy their childhoods being a bit ruined, here is chapter 3 of Emerald Shades, totally NOT a parody of THAT trilogy of books.**

Whenever I heard people say they've stared Death in the face, I always had a giggle. Mostly because what they say Death was, it was generally their parents or something similarly stupid. I always figured that, should I come to stare "Death" in the face, it'd be pretty serious. It was today, in Oldale Town, where I stared Death in the face. Death, being in the form a sexually deprived nurse holding me by the collar and ready to probably do horrible things to my rear.

"Um, what?" The nurse sneered.

"You heard me. I'm bored, you're a supple young boy, why not have a bit of fun?" Admittedly, I considered it. Would this really be the worst thing to happen to me? If this was gonna end in me not being able to sit right ever again, yes it would be. However, I wasn't really getting that vibe from her. Choices, choices. I was about to answer when I heard the door open behind me.

"Brendan, are you in here? My dad has something he-" she stopped and I turned to see May. Oh fuck all kinds of duck. May stared at me being held by Nurse Fucks-a-lot. It was then that I had an epiphany. May was looking at a future sexual encounter between two strangers. I could only say one thing.

"This is exactly what it looks like." May smiled. Then giggled. Then busted out laughing. The Nurse slowly let me go and I backed away from the counter, red in the face. As May calmed down, she managed to speak.

"I doubt this is what I think was about to happen." I glanced at the Nurse, who surprisingly had some red on her face. It seemed she preferred private sex with strangers. But I focused on May and asked.

"What did you think was about to happen?" May giggled before answering.

"I thought she was going to put you on the ground and do horrid things to your backside." She started giggling again as she seemed to be picturing it in her head. And apparently everyone here was thinking about me being penetrated for some reason. Well, I'm not sure about the Nurse, but that's not important right now.

"So why did you come here?" I decided to get to the point since any kind of boner I could have had was murdered dead by May. After a slight giggling fit, May responded.

"I was going to say that my dad wants us at his lab. Says he has something for us." Oh. How underwhelming.

"Alright, I'll be there." May nodded and left the Pokecentre. I sighed and the Nurse asked me

"So are we still doing this or…." I shrugged.

"Sorry, but this mast isn't going full sail for a while." I went to leave as the Nurse sighed. It sucked, but I was too embarrassed to do anything sexual, and that was an accomplishment for May to do that to me. I stepped out of the Pokecentre and breathed the air. The day wasn't even over and yet so many things happened to me in that short amount of time. I'm starting to see why people become Pokemon trainers.

I walked through route 101 back to Littleroot, and back to Professor Birch's lab of awesomeness. The doors slid open and I walked in to see May talking with her dad. The professor saw me and waved. I smiled, putting on that charm of mine, and listened to the professor talk.

"I just heard about your victory over May. And your first battle to. I'm impressed. May's been helping with my research for a while so she's already had experience as a trainer." Birch seemed quite happy I beat his daughter in a Pokemon battle, but he seemed to have something else on his mind. He pointed to the table behind him that contained two orange-ish red devices. "I ordered these for research a while ago, but I'm far too busy to go out and scout pokemon personally with these. So May, Brendan, each of you take one Pokedex."

May and I walked over and picked one up each. It was a bit surreal, but awesome at the same time. I smiled. This was cool.

"So you want us to do what?" I had to ask. Birch smiled as he explained.

"I want you two to go out and use your Pokedexs to log every different kind of Pokemon you can find. I'll check your progress as you go on your journey." Seemed a bit spy-ish, but who cares, I've got a Pokedex. May and I thanked Birch and I left while Birch conversed with his daughter some more. I decided that I should head to… what was it again? I checked my map and located Rustboro city. Excellent. I started walking past my house as my mother came bolting out.

"Brendan, wait!" I stopped and turned to see her carrying a package.

"What is it mom?" Panting a bit, she handed me the package.

"It's a parting gift from me." I tore off the paper and opened the white box to find… some new shoes. These shoes were orange, green and black. The tag on the inside read "B-Button Running Shoes. They'll get you there faster!" I slipped my old shoes off and put the new pair on to find them surprisingly comfortable.

"Wow, these are pretty good. Thanks mom." She smiled and she gave me a parting hug that I returned since, as much as she annoyed me, she was my mother and I was on a journey to battle with super powered creatures. After that, I bid my farewell and headed off to Rustboro.

I passed through Rustboro and thought about returning to that nurse, but the mast wasn't ready for that. Wasn't even going half sail. So I strode past. I decided to check my map first and foremost to make sure I was on the right path where I saw that I had to make a left in Oldale to Route 102, then to Petalburg. Then through Petalburg woods to Rustboro.

"Shit." I underestimated. I closed the map and stored it in my bag. I turned to see that nerd from before standing sheepishly against a tree. I walked past him as he was berating himself.

"Idiot. Those were _my_ footprints." Sucker. I made sure to step on what he thought were his "Rare" footprints. His face seemed to droop a bit. I kept walking as I came to a lightly wooded area, mostly trees around the edges, some in the middle.

As I walked past a group of trees making a suspicious circle, I heard something. Like someone who was being muffled. Odd. I crept to the trees and listened in. They sounded like muffled… moans. I poked my head in to see a girl in a school uniform on her back, her hands on her mouth as some boy was… ah shit! I fell back as I grasped what I just saw. Arceus damn it! That guy looked younger than me and _he_ was getting more tail than me! Then again it's not hard to beat zero. That's when I got a funny idea. Smiling, I crept around and made sure they were in earshot. I took a deep breath and…

"OH ARCEUS, WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING!?" They both screamed and I ran away from the area, trying to keep my laughs in but failing miserably. I hid behind a bush as the both of them came out, the guy stepping lightly. They both seemed to apologize and look around. Then they walked away together, both stepping lightly. Shit, I think I may have caused them to bruise one another. I started chuckling before I realized how pathetic I looked right now. Fuck.

I walked out and headed past the area and saw Petalburg approach me. As I walked along it's paved road, I had a thought and headed for my dad's gym. It didn't take but a minute and I walked up to the building. There were few times I ever really believed that my dad was an official gym leader. This was one of those times I did. I walked up to the automatic doors and they opened to reveal my dad talking to a slim, green-haired boy. He noticed me and smiled as the boy talked. When he finished, my dad finally acknowledged my presence with his voice.

"Brendan! How are you son? How's Littleroot?" He came up and gave me a quick hug. I shrugged and answered.

"It's alright, a bit quaint. Mom seems to like it though so it's good enough." Dad smiled as he turned me to the slim boy.

"By the way, this is Wally. He wants to be a Pokemon trainer, but doesn't have a Pokemon. I figured you could give him a hand." The green haired boy seemed really nervous, but what the hell.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But won't he need a Pokemon to catch his own with?" Dad clapped his hands.

"Oh yes, that's right. He reached for his belt and withdrew a small Pokeball that he enlarged with the touch of a button. He handed it to Wally, who almost looked like he was going to pass out or vomit. Or both. Either way, I was not cleaning up. Dad gave Wally a light clap on the back.

"Just follow Brendan, he knows what he's doing." Truth be told, I had yet to catch a wild Pokemon, but I knew the basics. Wally walked up to me and extended a feeble hand.

"H-hi. I'm Wally" I lightly shook his hand, almost afraid he would break.

"Hey, I'm Brendan." I stepped aside and let him through the door, but to also give my father a final look that asked if this was necessary. The look he returned said yes. Oh well, can't win 'em all. Wally walked alongside me as we entered route 102.

"So, how long have you been a t-trainer?" Wally really seemed a bit too fragile for this, but I wasn't about to stop him. He had that look in his eye, the one that said he'd do what it took.

"Since this morning. And, truth be told, I've yet to capture a wild Pokemon. Though if I _were _ to right now, I kind of hope it would be a Totodile." Totdiles are awesome, but extremely rare outside of Johto, which sucks. But Torchic is almost as good as, if not _as_ good as, a Totodile. But still, a trainer can dream.

"So this will be an e-experience for the both of us then, eh?" Wally asked and jarred me from my day dream.

"Basically." We reached some tall grass. I let Wally get ahead of me and I followed. We searched for a minute before the grass started shuffling. Wally started trembling a bit while holding the red and white sphere. Then the grass split apart to reveal a small, ghost like creature with a green bowl cut.

"Ralts." It squeaked its name. I flipped open my Pokedex and scanned the little creature.

_Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people and Pokemon with the horns on its head, but takes cover if it senses hostility._ If Torchic were out here, that thing would've bolted. Wally tentatively hefted the Pokeball. Taking a deep breath, he threw the sphere. It hit the ground and bounced up to let out a little Zigzagoon. Figures. Dad wouldn't give him something too strong, but nothing too weak either. Especially when it came to catching one's first Pokemon.

"Wally" the kid was standing there, stunned he actually did something. He turned to me. "Kid, you're gonna have to do something other than stare at it. Contrary to popular belief, Pokemon have lives outside of trainers staring at them." Wally swallowed and nodded before turning back to Ralts and Zigzagoon.

"Alright, Zigzagoon. Use t-tackle." Zigzagoon sped towards the little white Pokemon and hit him with as much force as he could muster. The Ralts went sprawling. Wally froze, unsure what to do. I whistled and picked a Pokeball from my bag and pointed to it. Wally nodded and picked one Dad gave him. He chucked it and it hit the Ralts before opening and engulfing the little creature in red light. The ball closed and fell to the ground and started shaking side to side.

I bit my lip. Any scenario when catching a Pokemon is tense, especially the first. However, after shaking a few times, the ball stopped and the button turned from red to white. Wally stared at the ball like it had just exploded. I walked up and gave him a light clap on the back.

"Good job kid." Wally finally snapped out of his daze and picked up the ball. He stared at it while I took my dad's ball and returned the Zigzagoon to it. We walked back to Petalburg gym to find my dad talking to one of the many aides that hung around the gyms to help trainers feel a bit more comfortable. The aide and my dad saw us and he dismissed the aide.

"So, how'd it go boys?" I smiled.

"Wally here got a Ralts. First try too." Dad smiled and Wally smiled joyfully.

"Th-thanks for giving me the Pokemon sir." That reminds me. I handed my dad his Zigzagoon back. Taking it, he nodded to Wally.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed you got it in one go. Perhaps you've got a good future as a Pokemon trainer." Wally's eyes widened. He looked like he was in heaven. But he merely nodded his thanks and left. My dad chuckled as he left. "You know, I was going to ask you to take him on your journey, son. But I figured that he may be better off on his own." I nodded. Wally seemed to need a bit of independence.

"He seems like he could use the space. What's his story anyway?" Dad shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. He's living with relatives since his parents think it's better or something. I didn't want to know." Made sense. Anyway, I had journeys to go on. I waved goodbye to my dad as I exited the gym. I turned left and headed out of the city when I heard a voice.

"Hey kid, who are you?" I turned to see a man in khaki shorts and a horrid floral shirt with sunglasses.

"How about this: How the hell are _you_." I wasn't about to let some random bro come at me dressed like that without legit motivations. He seemed to give me a once-over, hand on his chin and everything. It creeped me out.

"Well, you don't look very worn down so either you're that good at keeping clean or you're a fresh trainer. And that's no fun." Oh great. I'm not good enough then. For… whatever.

"Look man, if you're going to examine me, it's gonna cost you." The guy shook his head and turned to leave.

"By the way, the name's Scott." Okaaaaaaaaaaaay then. Scotty boy left me standing at the city edge.

"Whatever then." I turned and started walking to route 104. It was a nice little route. Not very big, and it had a beach. I could smell the salt water. Walking out, I noticed a person training on one end of the beach. Near her was a cabin of sorts, with a small boat beside it. I walked to the south end of the small beach and stared out at the water. Now this was nice. I was tempted to swim, but I had nothing to wear for that. And I'm sure the people who were here wouldn't appreciate me swimming in the nude.

I turned and headed for Petalburg woods. I'd heard that this place was good for someone looking for bug types. Well, Torchic would burn this place up. At least I'm sure he might. Either way, I headed north for what would eventually be Rustboro city, where I could-

"Help!" Arceus damn it, not another one. I ran forward to see a guy in a green suit on the ground as some douchebag wearing what looked like a cross between a pirate and a prisoner holding a box. He had a black and white striped shirt with black pants, and a blue bandanna with a weird bone version of "A" on it. I ran forward just as he was about to run off.

"Aye! What the hell are you doing?" He stopped as I yelled.

"What's it to you, punk?" Punk? How was this- you know what, never mind. I had other shit to deal with.

"You're robbing some guy, what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to be a good boy and keep your trap shut." I pulled by Pokeball.

"Yeah well, I like to go against the status quo every once in a while. So hand over the goods, and no one gets hurt." It was odd, threatening the robber. He should be the one spouting threats. However, he also pulled out a Pokeball.

"Alright kid, you asked for it. You're about to see the strength of Team Aqua!" He threw his Pokeball which hit the ground and let out an actually threatening looking Poochyena. I sneered. Easy pickings.

"Go Torchic!" I threw my ball and Torchic was brought out. He started squawking at the Poochyena. "Torchic, we don't have time for word, just wipe them out."

"Torchic!" He ran up and stared trying to peck the Poochyena, who backed up.

"Poochyena, use bite!" The small dog ran at Torchic and tried to snack on him, but Torchic was smart enough to dodge.

"Torchic, use ember! Let's end this quickly." Torchic took aim and fired, no pun intended. The small flares hit the Poochyena, causing it to cringe. "Torchic, finish him off with peck!" Torchic ran up and bashed the Poochyena on the head with his beak. The dog hit the ground, unconscious. The pirate/prisoner was stunned.

"What the hell?" I pumped a fist in the air.

"Hell yeah! That's what you get for messing with Brendan!" The guy returned his Poochyena to its Pokeball and dropped the box.

"You win this time kid. But next time, you'll see what Team Aqua can really do!" With that, he ran away to Rustboro. I helped the guy in the suit up and picked up the box.

"Hate to pry, but what's in this that's so important?" The man brushed himself off and took the box as he answered.

"It's goods for the Devon company. I really need to get this to safety. However that goon from Team Aqua held me up. Thank you for saving me, by the way." I shrugged. Torchic squawked. I nudged him with my foot.

"Pipe down, will ya?" Torchic gave me a look while the man in the suit chuckled.

"I say, that's a feisty bird you got there."

"Feisty is one way of putting it." Torchic pecked my foot. "Ow!" The man chuckled again.

"Feisty is nice, but is he the only Pokemon you have?" I nodded. I had extra Pokeballs, but haven't used them. The man shook his head. "If you want any hope of beating the gym leader in Rustboro, you'll need a water type. The gym in Rustboro uses rock types." Of course. "However, you're in a bit of luck. The lake past Petalburg woods has several Wingull that can be captured. Maybe that'll help." Now that was great. However, if only I could get a Totodile, then I'd be tough to beat.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." The man nodded and walked past me. I waited for a minute before leaving the woods myself. I had to catch me a Wingull. I exited the woods and found myself at a lake where a flower shop was to my left. I walked over to the water where a Wingull would be. I looked up and saw several flying about with some Taillow. I sighed and was about to get them to come down when I heard….

"Toto-toto-Totodile." I snapped my head down and saw the little blue amphibian running about, a smile on its face. Oh sweet Arceus! You haven't forsaken me! I was about to reach for an extra Pokeball when it dawned on me: This may be someone else's Totodile. I bit my lip, but I decided that the chance had to be taken. Torchic was beside me, ready to attack, but I gave him a hand signal not to. I knelt down and called it.

"Here Totodile." Totodile stopped and turned his head to me. His right side was facing me, so when he turned his head, I got a shock. There was a red scar across the left side of his face, the eye was milky white which made me think he could either barely see out of it, or not at all. Dear Arceus. I swallowed and decided to ask something.

"Um, I'm not sure if you care, but do you have a trainer?" The Totodile squinted at me and started growling. I backed up a step. "Alright, alright." I thought a moment. Mentioning a trainer, he growls. Couple that with the scar, and a possible abusive trainer. I hate those people.

"Did you run away from a trainer?" Totodile seemed to lessen his stare at me a bit as he nodded. "Did he or she do that to your eye?" He shook his head and spouted his name. "Did one of their Pokemon?" Head nod. "Did they order it?" another head nod. I bit my lip. Damn it. I hated when I heard about Pokemon like this, but now that I've seen one and it's in front of me, I felt angry. I decided on another question.

"Say, you want to come to the Pokecentre with me? Perhaps get you patched up." The Totodile seemed to think it over. As much progress as Professors in the various regions were making, they had yet to decipher what went on in a Pokemon's head. Finally, Totodile looked at me and nodded. I smiled and motioned for it to follow me. Totodile did so, quickly aggravating Torchic by singing his name over and over again. Torchic tried to peck him but Totodile got him to peck the ground. I chuckled. Perhaps, if I worked this right, I could have a good first catch.

**A/N: Now I KNOW what you're thinking: Where's the boning? Let me break ALL of it down for you, my faithful-ish readers. Because this is a "lemon" there has to be sex. Between the end of Chapter 2 and my planned first boning, was a lot of space. This was intended to be a long ass chapter with sex at the end, but a friend informed me that it would carry on far too much. Plus, it was grading on me a bit as well. So You'll get your satisfying fap time in chapter 4, which will be a bit short, but I'll try to make the sex eventful (no weird shit). **

**In other news, I'm going to play a slight game with you guys/gals. To test to see who's reading, we'll play a game of "Find the Reference" It'll reference the Pokemon games or show. I'll try to incorporate them as cleverly as possible, and there is one in here. Just find it. **

**Alright, for those who cared enough to read this, chapter 4 will be uploaded right after this. So enjoy the plot progression. And, yes, I know Totodile is a Johto started. But God motherfucking damn it, Totodile is my favourite evolutionary line. So I figure, "why not?" **


	4. Brendan Finally Gets Some

**A/N: Ok, this is it, I swear to Arceus and Talos. Brendan will FINALLY have sex. Yes, that's right, I'll finally write a sex scene for this story. Good GOD I need to deliver on my claims. But, in all seriousness, the amount of space between Oldale town and here was large, so I decided to split it up. Anyway, enjoy some actual, delivered upon, sex.**

"Alright, he seems okay." The nurse was giving her final report on Totodile's condition. This one was quite tame compared to the one in Oldale. But then again, Rustboro had more business. Torchic had a check-up as well and turned out fine, except for almost burning a Blissey aid. I had to give him a speech on how it's the nurses, and aids, job to examine the patients thoroughly. He didn't seem happy, so I returned him to his Pokeball. The nurse continued with Totodile's report.

"From what we could tell, he can't see out of his left eye. The Pokemon that did this is unknown since you weren't able to get that from him." Hard to tell the name of the Pokemon that did this to him when he couldn't say their name. "But since he's a runaway, he's technically fair game for trainers." The nurse looked at me. "And I assume you'll be the one to take care of him?" On the outside, I shrugged and looked at Totodile. On the inside, I was about to lift off with excitement.

"Well Totodile, what do you think?" He nodded enthusiastically. And lift-off was achieved that day. "Yes!" Totodile started cheering in his own name as the Nurse added the new trainer to his record. I pulled a Pokeball and motioned to him. "Do you want to make it a bit official?" He nodded and I opened the red and white sphere. In a flash of light, he went in and the ball closed. After shaking a few times, it went still and the red light turned a blank white. I gave my thanks to the nurse and exited the building. Outside, I let out Totodile and examined the city we were in.

"Well, the first gym leader is Roxanne, and she uses Rock-Type Pokemon." Coupled with the info I got from the green-suited guy in Petalburg Woods, the nurse informed me that Roxanne was also the teacher at the Pokemon School here in Rustboro. Interesting. I looked down at Totodile. "You feel like busting up some Rock-Types?" Totodile smiled and started chanting his name. Chuckling, I headed to the gym while Totodile followed. Torchic was still being punished for almost burning that Blissey. Manners. He needed them.

I walked past a few buildings before I saw the gym. It looked like the other gyms on T.V. I took a deep breath before Totodile and I marched up to the doors. I looked down at him.

"You know, perhaps I should put you in your Pokeball so you can be a surprise for Roxanne." He nodded and I returned him. Then I opened the door. Inside the gym was a whole area based on rocks. Large rocks, small rocks, fucking _dirt._ It was everywhere. I was starting to wonder where Roxanne was when I heard a female voice.

"Hello there, challenger." I turned and saw a woman with brown hair tied at her head and the rest on either side of her face. It was kept in place by a bow on the back of her head. She wore a onesy-ish School uniform that was blue with a white collar and pick neckerchief. She finished the outfit off with blue shoes and tight, pink leggings. Excuse me when I say "dayum".

"Is that me?" Of course, ask a stupid question right off the bat. Roxanne laughed.

"Yeah, it's you. You are the only one in this gym besides me." She walked past me to where the gym leader generally stands. She turned to face me once more. "What is your name challenger?" I stood for a second before I remembered.

"Brendan is my name." She smiled.

"I'm Roxanne, leader of this official Pokemon League Gym. I wield Rock-Types. Also, as a note I should say that activating the sprinkler system is against the rules." Wait, what?

"Sprinkler system?" Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Some kid beat a rock gym with an Electric-Type by dousing the Rock Pokemon in sprinkler water and using electricity. It was later called unfair and is now against the rules in Rock-Type gyms." Oh. Made sense. Roxanne smile returned.

"Alright Brendan, be prepared. I'm an official Gym Leader. I'm not like any wild Pokemon or Pokemon Trainer. I am in a class of my own." She pulled a Pokeball. "So get ready." I smiled and pulled Torchic's ball out. We each threw our Pokeballs and released our Pokemon. In a flash, Torchic appeared along with Roxanne's Geodude.

"Torchic, use ember!" Torchic blew flames across the arena.

"Geodude, Defence Curl!" Her Geodude curled up and took the ember attack. "Now use Rollout!" It suddenly started spinning and came hurtling towards Torchic.

"Jump!" Torchic launched himself into the air. "Now, Peck!" Torchic turned upside down and aimed himself at the Geodude, who had just exited his Defence Curl. He looked up to see Torchic's beak coming at his face at high velocities. _Smack!_ Right between the eyes, Torchic bounced back as Geodude was pushed back and then fell on the ground. You just have to know where to hit Rock-Types.

"Geodude, return!" Roxanne returned the rock ball and brought out another Pokeball. She threw it and it released a small Rock Pokemon with a red nose.

"The hell?" I pulled out my Pokedex. Soon, text appeared with a picture.

_Nosepass, Rock-Type. Its body emits a powerful magnetism. It feeds on prey that is pulled in by the force. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons._ Shit. This one might be tougher. I looked and noticed Torchic holding his beak. Damn!

"Torchic buddy, are you okay?" He nodded, but I didn't take into account that effect on Torchic. "Come one buddy, just one more!" I hoped so. Roxanne smiled.

"Enough talk. Nosepass, use tackle!" Nosepass flew at Torchic, nailing him in a hard body tackle. However, Roxanne wasn't done. "Now, use Rock Tomb!" What?

"Torchic get up!" Torchic tried, he did. But he got nailed by a rock. Then another. Then a third, and then a fourth. I stood, stunned. The rocks fell off to show Torchic, who was now fainted and unconscious. I pulled out his Pokeball and returned him. Roxanne chuckled.

"Is that it?" That's it. I pulled the other Pokeball and chucked it.

"Go! Totodile!" The ball opened and let out my one-eyed Totodile. He looked ready to take one Nosepass. "Let's go." Roxanne smiled brightly.

"Nosepass, use Tackle!" Nosepass flew at Totodile, but while Totodile had one eye, he was smart and he wasn't dazed from a previous attack. He jumped and avoided the attack.

"Use Water Gun!" Totodile fired a stream of water at the Nosepass. It hit, but Nosepass managed to get out of it and come back at Totodile. Totodile kept firing at Nosepass as he charged, but it did nothing. Totodile had to dodge an attack, but before he could ready a Water Gun, Nosepass came around for another round. He kept repeating this. I looked at Roxanne, who was watching with glee.

"Think Brendan, think." Totodile is a Pokemon you studied every chance you got. What did Ethan say? Then it clicked.

"Totodile, can you build up the pressure of your water?" He nodded as he jumped to avoid another attack. "Alright, then. Build the pressure, and fire as he charges." Totodile started working his jaw as he dodged a Nosepass attack. As Nosepass made his turn, Totodile nodded. Alright.

"Fire!" Totodile fired a short blast of fast water that nailed Nosepass and sent him flying. He landed near me and tried to get up. "Keep firing!" Totodile let out about 5 more blasts of water before Nosepass fainted. I looked at Roxanne who, while a bit stunned, had a smile on her face. She walked down from her dais and returned her Nosepass. She then approached me.

"I must say, that was a good strategy. You deserved that win." Despite the praise, I was still a bit peeved about Torchic, and I think she could tell. She smiled and said "How about I take you guys to the Pokecentre and we both get our Pokemon patched up?" I nodded and returned Totodile. We made our way to the Pokecentre and dropped our Pokemon off with the nurse. Nice of her to join me. Then I remembered something.

"Say, since I beat you, don't I get a badge?" Roxanne smiled.

"Oh yes, I forgot. In fact it's in the classroom where I teach. Would like to join me?" Odd, but alright. I could afford to take the time. She exited the Pokecentre and led me to a School building. She unlocked the door and let me in. It was one room, with several desks. The board was filled with writings about Pokemon, their strengths, weaknesses, etc.

"So this is where you teach?" Roxanne nodded as she went to her desk.

"It's a somewhat thankless job, but being a Gym leader makes up for it. Somewhat." I waited a second before Roxanne asked "Oh Brendan, could you come over here please?" Alright. I walked over, my feet creaking the wood floor. Roxanne was standing behind her desk, the Stone Badge I deserved sitting there. I reached for it when Roxanne scooped it up in her hand.

"No, no. You don't deserve this badge quite yet."

"What do you mean, I beat you fair and square." Roxanne's grin took on a new look with the lack of artificial light. Looking outside, the clouds started to gather, turning the sky grey.

"I said teaching was a thankless job, aside from being a gym leader. However, there is one thing about being both that just tears me apart. And that's a lack of… satisfaction." Thunder rumbled in the distance for some reason. I pulled on my jacket collar. Was it getting hot in here?

"L-lack of satisfaction, eh?" I looked back at the door. Why was I afraid? Because she looked like she was going to do things to me that I'd have some formal objections to. However, I felt soft, slender fingers lightly grasp my chin and turn my head back to Roxanne, whose grin was wide and her eyes filled with lust.

"Yes, dear Brendan. Neither job gives me that special satisfaction that I crave so much. And while I have a person who helps, they're not here very often. In truth it's been a few months since we met up for a night. However, I think it's time I had my fun. Especially with a trainer who beat me so strategically." Even though she was complimenting me, I still felt tense. I gave a sheepish chuckle as Roxanne licked her lips.

"Um, thanks Roxanne. But the truth is that I'm not very experienced with gir- ah!" Unlike May, who groped me, Roxanne ran a finger along my thigh to my crotch. She smiled as one finger elicited a reaction.

"A lack of experience shouldn't matter dear Brendan." She turned me around and set me against her desk while she knelt down in front of me. "After all I _am_ a teacher by trade." She unzipped my pants, showing that my boxers had a tent pitched and ready. "And it's my duty as a teacher to educate the uneducated in any subject they need help in." She pulled out my member from its woolen prison. She lightly felt it in her hand as she admired it, in all its averageness. "Especially if said student has no experience in that subject." Still holding me with that light touch, she opened her mouth and began running her tongue along the head.

"Oh sweet Arceus!" I gripped the desk as the shock of pleasure ripped through me with that lick. Still circling with her tongue, Roxanne slipped her mouth on and started suckling the head while lightly stroking me. I had the desk in a death grip, so much so I thought I was going to break the wood. Her mouth felt so… warm. Inviting. She was gentle as possible, but hitting all the right spots and exploiting my inexperience.

However, the feeling wasn't limited to the head. Soon, Roxanne lessened her strokes as she took more of my cock in her mouth. Every bob of her head sent waves of pleasure through me as she took more of me in her mouth. She herself had a hand between her legs, with some sounds emanating from there while she let out light moans. I bit my lip in arousal, so much so it started to bleed. I felt a familiar tug in my gut as she gave me the first blowjob I'd ever experienced.

Oh Arceus, no. I tried holding on, but it was no use. With an exhale of air, I released a load in Roxanne's mouth as she went down once more. Roxanne didn't stop though. She kept moving her head along me, getting what she could. It was a seemingly long time before she finally took her mouth off and stood. I looked down to see a large wet spot on the floor. Looking back at Roxanne, she had a small white line below her mouth. I was about to point to it when her tongue licked it off.

"Well, you lasted longer than expected. I assume that's due to some extensive masturbation?" I could only nod as Roxanne gripped my member again and started stroking. "And yet you're still rock hard and ready to go, especially after releasing all of that." She was right on the money. Smiling, Roxanne leaned me back a bit while wrapping her right leg around me. "And now, we'll get to the main event." She lifted her skirt up to show purple panties that were stained with her own bodily juices. She moved them a bit to reveal a wet slit just above my cock. I could feel the heat emanating from it.

"S-so this is it then? I'm finally becoming a man, eh?" Roxanne smiled as she lowered herself onto me. There was a bit of resistance at first and Roxanne bit her lip, either in pain or pleasure, as I slid into her. As she lowered herself, her face went from tight to loose and a bit surprised.

"You're so filling. I didn't expect this." Roxanne smiled devilishly. "Looks like this will be more exciting than I thought." She lifted herself a bit before going back down. It felt amazing. The inside of her was stroking me in a way I never thought possible. So warm, so wet. Eventually, she let go of my hips and grabbed my shoulders and started moving herself up and down my shaft.

"Holy fuck…" was all I could say. She felt decently tight and it was great. Roxanne managed to sustain a steady pace and I could only lean against the desk and accept it. However, she stopped and lifter herself off. I was about to protest when she bent over the desk, showing her goods to me in full view.

"I think it's time you did some of the work. It takes more out of you than you think." I moved behind Roxanne and held her hips as I pushed my cock in her. She let out a moan as I did. Once I went hilt deep, I pulled back and then thrust back forward. I started slow, but Roxanne told me "Move faster, Brendan. You won't gain any endurance the slow way." I complied by thrusting in and out of her a bit faster, increasing my tempo every few thrusts. Roxanne tightened up her body and that went all the way down to her pussy, which added more pleasure to me.

"I think I'd like to try something." I bent over a bit, reached around, and grabbed Roxanne's breasts. She let out a moan as I started playing with them as I began pounding her slit. She was still wearing her top, but that was connected with her skirt. I didn't mind.

"Fuck me harder Brendan." I slowed down a bit while increasing the force of my thrusts, which seemed to satisfy her some more. And while she was getting more pleasure, I felt a bit uncomfortable bent over like this so I did something more spontaneous. I stopped thrusting and, still inside Roxanne, flipped her over on her back and began thrusting in her at a decent tempo with the same force as before while having a better angle with her breasts. Her face was red and her eyes were closed as I slammed into her, the sound of flesh slapping echoed throughout the empty room along with her moans and my grunts. After a long while, I felt the pull in my gut again.

"Roxanne, I'm gonna cum." Roxanne, who looked like she was in heaven replied

"I am too. Let me finish fir- ah!" I felt Roxanne's inner walls clench my cock as she achieved orgasm. It was all I could do not to empty what I had in her as she let out moans of satisfaction. Roxanne was breathing heavily as I pulled out of her.

"Please, I'm about to- oh Arceus!" Roxanne got to her knees, but a stream of cum landed on her face along with another before she got my cock in her mouth and took the rest in her mouth. I stood there for what seemed like eternity while letting my load out in her mouth. However, as a little surprise, Roxanne took me out of her mouth and let the last couple bursts land on her face. Is tumbled back and fell on my ass as I gazed upon Roxanne.

The area between her legs was soaked, the chest of her dress was rumpled, and her face had streams of white cum on it. She looked beautiful. She took a finger and gathered some of my seed from her face and sucked the finger dry.

"Now _that_ satisfied me." I could only nod. I was out of energy completely. Roxanne stood and got some paper towels to clean her face. "You know" she started when she finished cleaning her face. "That's the first time I've been with a guy in many years."

"Really?" I had little energy to talk. Roxanne nodded. She then grabbed the small stone badge and put it in my hand.

"You've earned this. And you've earned something else also." Slipping her hands up her dress, Roxanne slid her panties off and gave them to me. "Consider that a secondary badge of sorts." I wasn't about to complain. She walked back to her desk and got a fresh pair of underwear to slip on. Once I got myself fixed up, and the panties hidden, Roxanne led me to the door. I looked back for a second and noticed a red light in a dark corner. I was about to say something when I was shuffled out of the room. It didn't matter. I just had sex. And let me say, it felt _so_ good.

**A/N: Well, I hope you're happy. This is my first hetero sex writing ever. And let me tell you, it's weird to write. Mostly because I've never had any sexual experience with a girl where I was pleasured. Not even a handy. The closest I've gotten was second base when I was 11. And before you judge, I don't get our much. Anyway, I hope you guys/gals enjoyed it and that I provided some fap/schlick time for someone. Also, sorry for the wait. But I hope this scene made up for it. **

**Also, for the hell of it, when I describe a character I have not made up, just google image them, sift through the porn depending on your safe search parameters, and you'll find what they look like. I'm just shit at describing people. **


	5. Plot Progression and Possibilities

**A/N: Guess what this chapter's gonna have? That's right: Plot Progression! Yeah the sex in the last chapter was a slight bit over normal, but I owed it to those who had to wait so damn long. So this chapter is just harmless plot progression, with a battle thrown in. And remember, Spot the Reference is still there. I made one last chapter, two in fact but only one was Pokemon related. Review to guess what the reference was and perhaps you'll get a cookie. **

I decided to walk around Rustboro for a bit after I earned my Stone Badge from Roxanne. And let me say, I earned it well. It sat on my badge case while Roxanne's other gift was in a bag in my backpack. Why she gave it, I don't know. Honestly, I don't think I'll be able to carry countless panties around in my bag if I sleep with more women. But her gift was… appreciated. Torchic and Totodile were in their Pokeballs, but I'll let them out once I'm outside the city. Besides, the route ahead has some wild Pokemon I can use to train them. I was hit the part where I could turn left when I heard someone yell out.

"Help! He's stolen my package." I turned and looked to see the guy I the green suit from before. For the love of Arceus, that guy must be useless. Running away from him was…. Oh come on! The same guy in the Pirate/Prison outfit. The green suited guy saw me and started barking at me.

"Please, could you go after him?" Rolling my eyes, I ran after the kids show reject. However, he'd gotten farther than I thought. I ran through a mix of trees and grass, looking around when I spotted a guy making out with a girl, a school girl by the look of her uniform. I stopped and they glared at me. Breathing hard, I managed to get my question out.

"Hey, have either of you seen a guy run past here? Looks like a cross between a pirate and a prisoner. Carrying a box, stupid bandana on his head." The guy shook his head when the girl thought a moment.

"Actually I think I did see someone like that run past." She put a finger on her chin and thought. "Come to think of it, I think he grabbed my ass as he passed." Her boyfriend's face was priceless as he screamed

"WHAT!?"

"So which way did he go?" The girl pointed and I ran as the boyfriend was trying to get an explanation from his girlfriend. I continued running until I reached a cabin near a cave entrance. Outside the cave was an old man and a guy in a karate outfit. I ran up and asked them the same thing. "Did a guy in a striped shirt and blue bandana come through here?" The old man looked at me sullenly.

"He sure did. And he took my Peeko into the cave with him." Peeko? The old man elaborated. "Peeko is my Wingull. Please, if you can, can you save her?" I looked to the karate guy, wondering why he didn't go in.

"I don't have any Pokemon, I was just trying to break the rocks when the guy charged in and kicked me out." Great. I thanked them and ran in the cave. It was a big foggy in there, but I saw the Team Aqua member trying to figure out how to pass the rocks, a frightened Wingull at his feet and a box in his arms.

"Hey dumbass! Can't find a way over some rocks?" The smarmy douche turned and sneered.

"So we meet again punk." Sex doesn't relax me enough. I still had some of my nerves from earlier and this guy was calling me names like a child.

"Listen, I don't know what your issue is, but just give me the box and you won't get hurt." The guy laughed and tossed the box on the ground.

"Alright punk, let me tell you something: No one disses Team Aqua and gets away with it."

"Well, I'm about to dis you morons again so get ready." The guy's eyebrow twitched.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" He pulled a Pokeball and threw it. "Go Poochyena!" The ball released a Poochyena that looked mean. However…

"Go Torchic!" I released Torchic and he was raring to go. "Ember!" He spewed fire at the dog and managed to hit him in the side as it ran back.

"Poochyena, use bite!" The black dog ran at Torchic, its jaws open wide.

"Torchic, give him some heartburn!" Torchic managed a small ember attack that nailed the dog in the mouth. Perfect. The Poochyena shook its head to remove the burning sensation. While he did so, Torchic charged at him at full speed, his beak pointed at him like a lance. That's right, just a little bit- The Poochyena managed to dodge the attack. Shit.

"Poochyena, use bite!" Poochyena managed to shake off the previous attack and charged at Torchic and bit him right on his torso.

"Torchic, peck him in the damn face!" Torchic managed to attack the dog's face with his beak about 3 times before the dog let go. Torchic leapt back and I could see a bit of blood seep from the bite mark, darkening his feathers. "Just another attack should do it buddy, you can make it." Torchic nodded and chirped his affirmation. He was hot headed but damn if he wasn't persistent.

"Poochyena, tackle!" Poochyena charged at Torchic, but I was prepared for a little joust.

"Torchic, peck!" Torchic charged at Poochyena, his beak lowered again. Both Pokémon were running, neither trainer giving the order to turn off or stop. Just as I was about to order Torchic to do something that would win him this match, the Team Aqua moron yelled out

"Jump at 'im and use bite!" Poochyena jumped, its jaws wide open. Hm.

"Torchic, to the side!" Torchic dove over as the black dog bit rock. "Now! Hit him with your best shot!" Torchic turned on a dime and leapt at the Poochyena, who was shaking off dizziness. He turned and saw Torchic's beak nail him in the face. Poochyena was upturned backwards and fell on his back, unconscious. The Aqua grunt returned his Poochyena to its ball and dropped the package.

"You win this time kid. But remember, no one knocks Team Aqua and gets away with it." He wants a cock contest, I'll give him one. I proceeded to respond

"Yeah, I'm gonna knock you guys again. And guess what?" I grabbed my recently de-virginized package "I'm gonna knock you with dis dick!" The grunt's face was one of disgust as he turned tail and ran. I went over to Torchic, a bit embarrassed at my immaturity. I'm a man now. I should be- aw who the hell am I kidding, that was fun.

"Torchic, Torchic!" Torchic was chirping happily at his victory.

"Good job little guy. Nice to see you're better after all that." Torchic nodded. I returned him to his Pokéball. I scooped up the package and I approached the Wingull. However, the old man can in the cave and hurried to it.

"Oh Peeko! I'm so glad you're safe!" Peeko chirped and flew up to the old man, who embraced her in a hug. He turned to me and thanked me for saving Peeko. I was modest and accepted his thanks. Before he left, he mentioned he had a cabin and a boat just outside of Petalburg City and that I was free to ask him if I needed to be ferried anywhere. I noted his offer and we both went our separate ways. I went back to Rustboro, where the green-suited guy was waiting. He perked up when he saw me and ran to meet me.

"Thank you so much sir! I don't know what I would have done!" Probably wind up in the hospital, but that's irrelevant.

"No problem. Now, unless you have something for me, I'll be on my way." The guy perked up.

"Oh wait! I work for the Devon corporation and our President would like to meet you." President of a corporation? Alright, I'll bite. I walked with the guy to a tall building I saw a bit earlier. The sign outside read _Devon Corp. _and had a security guard outside, a Growlithe and a Poochyena at his side. He question the suit guy, who said the President wanted to see me. The guard waved us through without a second glance. The inside of the building was impressive, at least the reception area was since that was all I could see. The green suited guy lead me through a room with a lot of computers and scientists working and up a few flights of stairs to an ornate office with a bearded and mustachioed man at a desk.

"Ah! So this is the boy you spoke of." What was I, a chosen one?

"Uh yes sir, this is him. He helped me get back here with the package safe and sound." Good lie, bro. I saved your ass twice. We walked up and the green suited guy put the package on the President's desk and backed off, leaving me to face him. The President of Devon Corp. looked stern and rough. However, he smiled and laughed.

"So you're the boy who saved this package from being stolen, eh?" While my anxiety went down a bit, the green suited guy's seemed to skyrocket. Sucks to be you bro.

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard getting it back." The President nodded and moved the package aside for a new one, which he opened. Inside was a small device with a Pokéball design on it. He moved the package towards me with a smile.

"Consider this fair compensation for saving our goods in the first place." I picked it up and flipped it open. Several options came up and I cycled through them, not really picking anything as the President continued to explain. "This is what we call the Pokémon Navigator, or Poké-Nav for short. It can scan your Pokémon to see where their strengths and weaknesses lie, and it can call up a map of the entire Hoenn Region." Sounds interesting.

"I'll take it. Thank you." The President smiled.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." The President handed me a letter. "If you could, give that to a man named Steven. He might be in Dewford town, a town out on the ocean." Ocean, eh? Suddenly that old man had some material use.

"Alright, I'll make sure this gets to him." The President nodded.

"Excellent. And take this" he motioned to the box "To Slateport city, the shipyard to be precise. Derek!" He addressed the green-suited guy whose under arms were growing much darker as he perspired. "Show young, uh" he pointed at me.

"Oh, uh, Brendan."

"Show young Brendan out will you?" Derek nodded and I followed him out, the Poké-Nav tucked in my backpack. We went down flights of stairs as he let me out of the building alone. I stepped outside and took not one step before I heard frantic calling "WAIT!" I turned and saw a guy with a lab coat come rushing up to me. He stopped to breathe before he spoke.

"I wanted to give you something. May I see your Poké-Nav?" I pulled it out and handed it to him. He opened it up, actually taking the casing apart, and fiddled with some things before handing it back to me. I opened it up and a third option was there, labeled "Match Call." I looked at the panting scientist, wondering what he added.

"It's a call feature. It allows the Poké-Nav to operate like a phone. And it allows you to log trainers you've fought so that you can re-battle them later if both are willing. You already have a contact in there now." I picked the Match Call option and found that my only contact was the President of Devon Corp. I clicked and held what I thought was the ear piece to my ear and heard ringing. After a second, the President answered.

"Brendan my boy, I see you've gotten the Match Call addition to your Poké-Nav." I raised an eyebrow. How in the hell did he figure it out? "I bet you're wondering how I know that." Yes. "Well I'm looking down at you from my office." I stood back and glanced up, seeing the President waving down at me. I waved back as he said something else. "Remember, there's a time and place for everything. So make sure you use this right. It's like riding a bicycle: You don't ride it indoors." I nodded and we both hung up.

The scientist gave me a nod and walked back into the building while I made my way through Rustboro city. I just passed the Pokemon Centre when I saw someone running up to me. It looked like… oh no.

"Brendan!" May ran up and paused to catch her breath before she continued. "You have a Poké-Nav as well?" Huh? Then I remembered and looked to me belt, where it was clipped.

"Uh yeah. Why?" May, fast as an Arbok, snatched it from my belt and pulled out her own. She messed with both for a minute before handing mine back to me.

"There, now we're registered to each other in Match Call. I can call you any time now." Oh joy. This girl was hot but I was sure she had some severe changes going on in her head. What was that line that Zubatman said in that one really shitty movie? "Why are all the gorgeous ones homicidal maniacs?" Oh yeah, Zubatman and Pidgey. In the name of Arceus, that movie sucked.

"Thanks." At least she means well enough. She's not a bad person, just a bit odd. Then she gave me a weird look and leaned in and whispered

"I actually left you a gift on your Poké-Nav." Before I could respond, May backed up and smiled. "So, before we get into that, how about we have a Pokemon battle?" Torchic was probably pumped and ready to go. However, Totodile might want some action. I'll see what she's got and decide from there.

"Alright, fine." May smiled.

"But let's make this interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"If I win, you give me back my panties that you stole."

"And if I win?" May leaned in a bit and whispered

"I'll let you grope me and I'll give you a topless blow job." Oh sweet Arceus yes.

"Alright, seems fair enough." May smiled again and backed up.

"Alright Brendan, get ready. I'm not the girl you faced back in route 103." She pulled a Pokeball and I did as well.

"Good, I'll be expecting a challenge this time."

**A/N: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Yeah, I'm not doing that right now since, well, it's taken me too damn long to get this chapter out and I need to work on my other story. So, review to play Find the Reference and you might get a cake (It might be a lie, depends on how much money I have). And that about does it.**


	6. Fucked Up Time Passage and Karps

**A/N: Yee doggy! Chapter 6. Will there be sex? No. Sorry to disappoint, but even you guys and gals would be bored with sex every chapter. So maybe every couple of chapters, who knows. All I know is that there are plenty of girls who will raise the mast of the HMS **_**Brendan's Dick.**_** And yes, I used "HMS" because I'm Canadian and we do that. Anyway, I'll find a decent sex schedule and go with it. Until then, be prepared for Plot Progression bananza!**

"Alright Brendan, are you ready?" We were outside Rustboro, ready for a Pokemon battle that could end with me getting an oral reward. May was standing across from me, ready to battle. I picked Torchic's Pokeball and readied it.

"I'm as ready as you are." May merely grinned.

"Oh Brendan, how naïve." May pulled her Pokeball and threw it. "Go Mudkip!" the ball let out her started Pokemon.

"Mudkip. Mudkip, mud!" The little blue creature seemed happy and ready to go. Torchic beat him once, why not again?

"Torchic, I choose you!" I threw Torchic's ball and he popped out, chirping up a storm. "You ready buddy?"

"Torchic!" He was ready for action.

"Alright, Torchic, hit Mudkip with a peck attack!" Torchic charged at Mudkip with his beak out like a lance.

"Mudkip, use water gun!" Mudkip spewed forth a stream of water.

"Torchic, try to-" too late, Torchic got hit square in the face. He flipped over and landed, dazed due to the water.

"Mudkip, use tackle!" Mudkip ran at Torchic and nailed him, sending my little bird at me. I caught him in my arms, he was dazed.

"You did good, buddy." I returned him to his Pokeball. Torchic was not doing good today. Not against Roxanne, or May. I pulled Totodile's Pokeball as May returned her Mudkip.

"You seem off your game." May pulled her second Pokeball.

"I had to fight some Team Aqua goon so Torchic wasn't on top of everything. However, this is going to end." I threw the Pokeball out. "Go! Totodile!" Totodile and his scarred eye appeared before May, who looked surprised that I caught one.

"How did you get that!? That's a starter from Johto!" I snickered, so did Totodile.

"I found him as a runaway and he decided I was good enough to join." Suddenly May looked uneasy about her next choice in Pokemon but she decided to threw them out anyway.

"Go Torkoal!" out of the Pokeball came a orange skinned tortoise with a charcoal black shell with steam emanating from it. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it.

_Torkoal, the coal Pokemon. It battles using energy it gets from burning coal. When loosing smoke from its nostrils, it lets off a sound that is similar to a locomotive's horn. _Fire type, eh? Big mistake.

"Alright Totodile, let's make quick work of this."

"Toto!" Totodile started jumping up and down excitedly. May looked both baffled and annoyed.

"Alright Torkoal, let's steam him!"

"Tor!" her Torkoal seem enthusiastic at least.

"Totodile, use water gun!" Totodile spewed water at the tortoise.

"Torkoal, withdraw!" Torkoal retreated inside its own shell as Totodile's water hit and steamed as it hit. Damn, this wasn't going to be easy with that withdraw technique. I looked at it and noted the holes where retreated in. Wait a tick.

"Totodile, fire in where Torkoal retreats into its shell!" Totodile noted it and fired off his water gun, scoring a direct hit. Torkoal was shaken out of its shell and backed up to avoid the water. "Alright Totodile, use headbutt!" Totodile ran and nailed Torkoal in the neck with his head, sending the tortoise sliding. Totodile landed, a slight burn on his head. I was about to congratulate him when Torkoal got back up, albeit slowly.

"Torkoal's tougher than she looks." Torkoal nodded her head. "Alright, Torkoal, use flamethrower!" Torkoal reared its head as I was stunned.

"She knows that already!?" May smiled.

"Of course she does." Torkoal spewed forth a stream of fire aimed at Totodile.

"Totodile, water gun now!" Totodile shot a stream of powerful water to counter Torkoal's fire. The two were in a stalemate, Torkoal's fire evaporating Totodile's water some. However, Totodile got the upper-hand and he managed to score a water-soaked hit on Torkoal, who fell over in defeat. May returned her to her Pokeball.

"You did well Torkoal, and not bad yourself Brendan." She pulled Mudkip's Pokeball. "However, this is far from over." I bit my lip in thought and glanced at Totodile. He was panting and exhausted and had some burn marks on him, but I knew he wasn't about to quit and neither was I.

"Alright Totodile, get ready."

"Totodile." He gave a one-eyed glare at May, who smiled in admiration. I think.

"Go Mudkip!" Mudkip appeared again, still looking chipper. That smarmy little… thing. Regardless, Totodile seemed ready despite his injuries.

"Alright Totodile, get ready." May smiled.

"Mudkip, use tackle!"

"Totodile, use headbutt!" Both water types charge at each other. Mudkip merely launched its body at Totodile, while Totodile jumped up and slammed headfirst into Mudkip. Mudkip recoiled and Totodile landed, but he cringed, holding his head. Shit, forgot about the burn there.

"Mudkip use tackle!"

"Totodile use water gun!" Totodile shot off his water gun, but Mudkip charged through it and nailed Totodile with his shoulder, sending him skidding across the ground. Totodile, however, slowly stood up, gritting his teeth.

"He's persistent."

"He's like Torchic in that regard." Totodile, while persistent, looked really beat up and tired. He was panting and was moving slowly. He must be exhausted, but he's still fighting. "Totodile, can you get in a tackle?" He nodded. "Alright, try and knock him out in one blow!" Totodile charged at Mudkip with more vigour than ever.

"Mudkip use tackle!" Mudkip charged as well. Both met in the middle and nailed each other in the head. The sound echoed and both Pokemon recoiled. Both looked like they could fall over. However, Totodile fell on his side, unconscious while Mudkip shook his daze off. I went to Totodile, who looked worse for the wear considering what he went through.

"You did great buddy, I couldn't have asked for more." I returned him to his Pokeball and stood to face May.

"You've gotten better." She said. While I almost felt some hostility, that was quickly wiped away at, oddly, admiration. If anything, she was the one who got better. We had two Pokemon, one fire and one water, each and she managed to beat me. I had to give her credit. However, while she did give me a look of admiration as well, she had that shit eating grin on her face as well. Arceus damn it.

"Well, it seems you won." It was all I could say. May was lording it over, crossing her arms over her chest, probably making a point to squeeze them together.

"You know, most trainers ask for money. However, we made a bet." She held out her hand. "Fork 'em over perv." I pulled the panties I stole and handed them over to May. She checked them, thoroughly I might add, before putting them in her bag.

"I hope you're happy." May smiled. I swear, she was giddy sometimes, and serious the next.

"Well my mother's always saying 'change your you know what when you're traveling' so this will help me keep that promise." Yeah… wait what?

"Are you saying you don't change your underwear?" May gave me a weird look.

"I was joking. But seriously, my mother's all about it. She keeps telling me to change them, which makes me not want to just to spite her." I chuckled. I knew that feeling. May rolled her eyes, either at her mother or me, I couldn't tell. "Anyway, I need to be off. It's getting dark in a few hours so I'd like to find a place to rest the night. And you should go back to the Pokemon centre and heal your Pokemon before you do anything. Alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" I gave her a mock salute and stood at what I assumed was rapt attention. May started laughing at me for that.

"Well, how about I leave you to your devices for now. You've got some catching up to do." I opened my mouth to retort but she cut me off. "By the by, before I bolt, Mr. Briney, the old guy who I saw leaving the city a bit earlier, he used to be quite the seafarer. So if you want to go to Dewford, he's the guy you want." Looking at the sun that was setting, May took her leave with a good-bye. I made my way through Rustboro, which seemed larger now, to the Pokecentre.

"This is the third time today you've been here." The nurse commented. Yeah, no shit.

"Been getting into a couple battles. This one took a toll." The nurse took my Pokeballs and set them on the machine. This will take a few minutes. I sat down and waited until the nurse said they were ready. I picked the two up and put them on my belt and strode out. The sun was setting. The clouds seemed to have cleared a bit. How did I not notice that before? Regardless, a trip from here to Route 10 is nothing. I'll get there in a couple hours. But after Rustboro, I expect to spend a lot of time out in the open.

"Alright onwards." I walked from Rustboro, crossing the bridge which had a couple fishermen looking for a bite on the orange water. And I entered Petalburg woods, which had darkened considerably. Alright, nothing big. I walked into the woods, noting the location where I first fought that stupid Aqua grunt. He was pathetic. It was an hour long walk as the woods kept getting darker and darker. I stumbled and tripped a few times, but I made it out alive. I noted the cabin by the sea with the boat. Wait a tick. The boat was quite a decent size, much bigger than I saw before. I must not have been paying attention. This was a medium sized boat, possibly with a cabin below deck. The sun was almost completely set, the sky a light purple colour. I walked up the stairs of the cabin and knocked on the door. It was answered by the old man from before, Mr. Briney.

"Oh hello there! You're the young man that saved my Peeko."

"Yes I am. And the reason I'm here is to take you up on your offer to get ferried over to Dewford town." I decided not to beat around the bush. Mr. Briney gave me a once over and shrugged.

"Alright." He turned around. "Peeko! Let's go, we're going to Dewford." Wait, now? He must've seen my face as he chuckled that old man chuckle. "Relax, I don't sleep much at night anyway. Besides, sleeping while on the water is something all people should experience in my opinion." Um, alright.

"Alright, I've got nothing to lose." I stepped to the side of his porch to let Mr. Briney out and he walked around the porch and out to his mini-dock and climbed in the boat with some difficulty. I followed and stepped in. It was bigger than I thought. Again, must not have been paying attention before. Mr. Briney put the key in the ignition and started the engine, which made a loud fucking noise as engines tend to do. Pretty soon, Briney started getting the boat to move and we were on our way. I climbed up to the captain's chair with him and watched the sun go down and the stars come out.

"The cabin's below deck if you want!" he shouted over the roar of the engine. "There's a small bunk bed so you should be relatively comfortable!"

"Alright, thanks!" I was right. But for now, I went down in the cabin below. It was a bit cramped, but nothing severe. I found the two small beds, one above another, set my bag and Pokeballs down, and nestled into the bottom bunk. I was about to fall asleep when my Poké-Nav started ringing. I flipped it open and mumbled a hello.

"Ah Brendan, glad I found you." I shot up, almost hitting my head on the top bunk.

"Dad?" A chuckle came over the device.

"Yes son, I have a Poké-Nav as well. May gave me your number so I thought I'd call and check up on you." Ah. May.

"I'm fine. I got myself a Totodile before I hit Rustboro and I beat Roxanne."

"Great job son! Roxanne's a tough first opponent so that was no easy feat. And how did you get a Totodile?" I told him the situation, how the Totodile is basically a cyclopes. He seemed to be accepting. "Well I know you'll take good care of Totodile and Torchic. Anyway, it's late so I should be letting you go. Where are you by the way?"

"I'm on a boat with Mr. Briney and headed to Dewford, but that'll take about a day." According to the Poké-Nav map I checked whilst in the woods, if since I left when I did, I'll be in Dewford by about near sunset tomorrow or, if Mr. Briney makes damn good time, around noon to 2 in the afternoon.

"Alright son, I'll say hi to your mother for you. Be safe."

"Alright dad, good night."

"Good night son." I hung up the Poké-Nav and turned over in my bunk, ready to fall asleep. Thankfully, despite the dulled engine noise, I fell asleep relatively quickly.

It's not fun to be woken up by an air horn, let me tell you that. Especially when you shoot up and nail your head on the bunk above. Which I did.

"Fuck! That hurt!" I rubbed my forehead and looked around to see Mr. Briney, an air horn in his hand. I stumbled out of bed and asked "The hell was that for?" Mr. Briney chuckled.

"We have a guest, it's polite to be awake when guests are over." Guest? Who? I grabbed my headband and slipped it one while I climbed the few steps to the deck where I saw….

"Um…" before me, lying on a beach chair, was a great looking girl in a light blue bikini with a decently curvy body, light brown hair, and sunglasses. She turned her head and looked at me over her sunglasses.

"So, you're the kid who's on here." That shook me out of shock.

"I'm not a kid. The name's Brendan, and I'm on my way to Dewford to beat the gym leader." Whats-her-face simply chuckled a tad.

"Well then, my name's Jennifer. I was stranded on an island in the middle of the night when Mr. Briney helped me. I'm on my way to Dewford since you're going there too." Alright, simple enough.

"Well, if you're done with introductions, I need to go get my Pokemon and let them have some fresh air." Then it dawned on me. I turned and asked Mr. Briney "Hey, how far from Dewford are we?"

"We'll be there within the hour." I checked my Poké-Nav and it read 10:59.

"Holy Arceus, you sure can boat." Mr. Briney chuckled.

"It comes from years on the sea. I found a nifty shortcut several years ago and it's served me well." Alright, I'm not complaining. I went down into the cabin and grabbed Totodile and Torchic's Pokeballs. Climbing back up, I let the two out for some air. They appeared beside me, Torchic flapping his little wings while Totodile let out a huge yawn.

"Alright guys, get stretched out and woken so we'll be ready for the Dewford gym leader, okay?"

"Torchic!"

"Totodile!" they both started meandering around the boat, getting loosened up. I stretched a bit myself. Said stretching mostly consisted of walking about the ship while Jennifer as lying on her chair. Mr. Briney kept piloting the boat so we didn't crash. I took in the scenery. Meaning nothing but blue as far as the eye could see.

"Boy this is riveting." I heard noise as Totodile ran around the boat, Torchic running near him. That is, until Torchic slipped and fell. He was quick to get back up. I kept staring out at the ocean. I didn't feel much like talking so I kept to myself, sitting down and taking in the nice breeze. A good long while later, though, Mr. Briney called out

"Dewford Town ahead!" I stirred, apparently I dozed off. I stood and stretched once again, noticing Totodile and Torchic were sitting, slouched over in sleep. I tapped them on the head.

"Get up, we're near Dewford." They both woke and followed me to the front of the boat, where we saw Dewford town sprawled out on an island. Most of it was near the beach, with some parts stretching further into the island. We were about 5 or so minutes out so I returned Torchic and Totodile to their Pokeballs. Jennifer looked asleep, albeit under an umbrella to prevent burning. I simply waited until the boat reached the dock, which woke Jennifer. Making sure everything was tied together, Mr. Briney relinquished himself to the cabin below.

"I need my sleep." He merely commented. He deserved it, he'd been piloting all night. I walked down the gangplank and set foot on the soft sands of Dewford. It was a compact, yet loose at the same time. Several beach houses to my right were there, with a small marketplace in front of me along with a Pokemon Centre. And to the far left was a big building with the word "Gym" above the door.

That was my goal, but I decided to stock up on supplies first. Heading to the market place, I found a potions stand and bought several with what meager funds I had along with a couple Pokeballs. I decided that there was no real rush to go to the gym, so I decided to take a walk along the ocean front. For tourism's sake. As I walked, I passed a fisherman who had an older rod sitting beside him while he used a more recent one. Or so it looked like to me, I don't know anything about fishing. He noticed me and started up a conversation.

"Hey kid, do you like fishing?" I had to think. I think I went fishing back in Johto once or twice, but I don't remember.

"I don't remember. But I can give it a shot." The Fisherman handed me the old rod and showed me what to do, casting the line out with bait on the hook. So I cast it out and waited. It wasn't long before I got a huge tug on the rod. "Whoa nelly!" I pulled back against whatever was on the line. I could feel it swim back and forth as I tried to pull it in. The fisherman helped me by grabbing the rod and pulling with me. After a combined heave, we pulled whatever creature was trying to drag me out to sea.

"Hahaha! Looks like you've got a nice prize there!" the fisherman gave a hearty laugh as I stared at my prize. It was a large, flopping Magikarp. I pulled my Pokedex out and scanned it. Birch might need the info for… something.

_Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. Its swimming muscles are weak, so it is easily washed away by currents. In places where water pools, you can see many Magikarp deposited there by the flow._ Lovely. I was tempted to send the thing back out, but the fisherman, who introduced himself as Andrew, told me

"That's one of the larger ones. He looks like he could do some damage." Then he gave a hearty chuckle. I stared at the flopping fish for a while. Yeah it was damn big. You know what, I've heard that some of the bigger ones can use tackle, so why not? I pulled a Pokeball and tossed it lightly at the Magikarp. It hit, opened, absorbed it, closed, and the button turned white right away. I picked it up, wondering if maybe the gamble was worth it. Oh well, it was mine. Besides, I need all the Pokemon I can get. It won't help against the Dewford gym leader but it's something.

"Well, thanks for helping me Andrew." Andrew laughed a good laugh. One that showed he could care less about anything but fishing.

"No problem kid. What's your name?"

"Brendan." Andrew nodded.

"Do you have a Poké-Nav?"

"Uh, yeah." I pulled it out and Andrew showed his own. He registered me.

"I'll call you if there's any good catches here on Dewford, okay?"

"Alright." And with a goodbye, I kept walking along the beach, wondering if Magikarp would have any use.

** A/N: Holy Arceus! This took forever to get done, but I hope you guys don't mind. Rest assured, there will be sex next chapter. If maybe the battle doesn't stem 3 pages like it did here. Who knows? I don't. I'm sure that says something about me. And yes, I know that Magikarp DOES get useful at Level 20. But let's assume Brendan's spent more time with his nose stuck in porn mags instead of researching Pokemon and their evolutions. **

**Also, I know I fucked myself with time passage. Just assume that form Twinleaf to Rustboro was a very short trip and that from Petalburg to Dewford is where time will start to move slower. I want to go by anime logic-ish. Days gotta pass, you know?**


End file.
